bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcade
The Arcade is a section of Battleship Bay in Columbia, designed for indoctrinating young children with the Founders' ideology under a thinly veiled guise of entertainment, amusements, and stories. The primary attractions are the Edwardian Era penny arcade games: cabinets featuring mechanical puppet shows of the Dimwit & Duke series, which can be activated by a switch for viewing. The first Motorized Patriot is encountered here, though it is locked inside a glass booth for photographing and is non-hostile. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth find themselves in Battleship Bay following their escape from Monument Island. The young woman relishes her newfound freedom, but her rescuer is more apprehensive about their environment. The two proceed in through the Arcade in their quest to journey to and board The First Lady. Entrance The entrance is where tickets can be purchased to enter the Arcade. Outside the entrance, on the Upper Boardwalk, the populace is shell-shocked to see the ruined Monument Tower. Inside, police agents are on high alert after the incident at Raffle Square. A large police checkpoint is there when Booker and Elizabeth arrive. The constables are frisking everyone who comes in and Booker is sure to be exposed. Here, Elizabeth's talent for lock picking is first revealed, as she and Booker evade the checkpoint. Pete, a local drunk, can be found with a Flask of Unknown Booze next to the locked door. Colored & Irish Washrooms After unlocking the door and crossing through a ticketing office, the duo find themselves in a small storage room with broken machine parts and tools, and where an African-American man can be found scrubbing the floor. They pass through the storage room/workshop into a hallway containing a Dollar Bill machine, and a closet with a Gear piece and Voxophone inside. To the left is an adjacent hallway with ostracizing propaganda posted at its entrance. Down this hallway are the segregated bathrooms for use by non-white and Irish citizens of Columbia, who are unwelcome in the nicer, cleaner facilities reserved for "proper folk". Signs discouraging back talk toward said folk can also be found. If Booker had chosen to throw the ball at Jeremiah Fink at the Raffle earlier in the day, then the Interracial Couple can be found in this hallway. They gratefully offer Booker a Gear piece. The Arcade In the Arcade proper, dozens of Dimwit & Duke arcade cabinets can be found around the room offering Founder propaganda to the youth of Columbia. In the back of the room, a George Washington Motorized Patriot is set up behind a glass display allowing photo opportunities for children. A Cotton Candy vendor can be found near the souvenir desk. While the children frolic, their parents discuss less lighthearted subjects. Several adults can be heard conversing about the activities of the Vox Populi, others gossip, and a woman flirts with Booker if he approaches her. Provided that Booker chose to throw the ball at the Interracial Couple, Mr. Flambeau can be found here with a Gear piece, "compliments of Mr. Fink." White Bathrooms The cleanliness of the White-only bathrooms compared to that of the Colored is immediately apparent. The bathrooms themselves are very well-kept and the men's restroom contains the game's most well-known appearance of Absinthe. A Salts phial and two purses can be found in the women's restroom. Outside the bathrooms, a Kinetoscope can be found to add to the "Sightseer" Achievement/Trophy. To the right of this, a bigoted woman is heard scolding her son for fraternizing with Irish girls. Gondola Station Upon going up the stairs across from the Motorized Patriot display, Booker and Elizabeth will encounter Esther Mailer outside the exit to Soldier's Field. She will initiate a brief, awkward conversation with Elizabeth, asking if she is "Annabelle" and acting as if they know each other. Taking the bait, Elizabeth corrects her and reveals her name. Esther comments "Isn't that a lovely name", before walking through the turnstile. Past Esther and on down the hallway is the very large and ornate ticket room. On the inside of the room, there are several Citizens who watch you enter. One of them is playing the violin and will cease once you get close enough. Upon your heading to the ticketing booth, an attendant is talking on the phone to someone and suggests they "Send in the Bird." Booker has the option to draw his weapon on the attendant or demand tickets, with both leading to similar outcomes. The attendant will then slam the cover shut on his booth, and Esther will lead several men ambushing the duo. Booker dispatches the undercover force with quick brutal action, sending Elizabeth running away in shock. Before he can pursue her, the place will lock up, and a squadron of combat police agents will show up and attack. After defeating the reinforcements, Booker can search the office to the right of the adjoining hallway, pick up the Infusion in the ticket booth, and go after Elizabeth. Once reunited, Elizabeth and the player ascend in a gondola and enter Soldier's Field after having a tense conversation. New Discoveries Voxophones #Daisy Fitzroy - Heaven - In the laundry basket of the storage room inside the Arcade's employee entrance. #Esther Mailer - Take Her Alive - On a desk in the Columbia Authority office, near the ticket booths in the Gondola Station. #Zachary Hale Comstock - A Dog's Loyalty - In the men's "whites only" bathroom. #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Golden Path to Heaven - In the basement storage area adjacent to the ticket master's office in the Gondola Station. Gallery Signage BSI - BathroomDirection.png|''The directions to the bathrooms.'' BSI - BathroomGentleman.png BSI - BathroomLadies.png Columbia Do Not Speak to Patrons Propaganda.png|"Do not speak to to the patrons unless spoken to first!" Address as Sir and Madame.png|"Always address patrons as 'Sir' and 'Madame." Columbia Keep This Area Clean Propaganda.png|"Keep this area clean; it is your job." Bettermanners.png|"Mind your manners amongst your betters." In-Game Images BioI BB Arcade Worker Scrubbing The Floor.jpg|''A worker scrubbing the floors.'' Battleship Arcade Couple.jpg|''The couple at the Battleship Bay arcade.'' Aracade - Flambeau.png|"Compliments of Mr. Fink." Elizabeth with Cotton Candy.jpg|''Elizabeth tries out some cotton candy.'' BioI Battleship Bay Arcade George Washington Motorized Patriot Photography Station.jpg|''A photo opportunity with George Washington.'' BioShock Infinite - Battleship Bay - Dimwit & Duke cabinet Flawless Flintlock f0804.png|''The Flawless Flintlock cabinet.'' BioShock Infinite - Battleship Bay - Dimwit & Duke cabinet Skulking Stranger f0805.png|''The Skulking Stranger Cabinet.'' BioShock Infinite - Battleship Bay - Dimwit & Duke cabinet Patriot's Proud Pose f0806.png|''The Patriot's Proud Pose cabinet.'' lookatmefunny.jpg|''Their looks tell you that something's not right here.'' BioI Battleship Bay Arcade Gondola Station Ticket Booth.jpg|''The ticket booth.'' TicketsellerBIWAIT.jpg|''The attendant behind the booth.'' Tickets Or You Die.png|''Booker pulling a gun on the ticket booth attendant.'' Bioshock infinite - hand stab.jpg|''Failure to draw a weapon will make the attendant get the drop on Booker.'' Nowmovemovemove.jpg|''Fighting in Battleship Bay's ticketing station.'' Gon917bda51b.jpg|''The gondola to Soldier's Field.'' Stigmatawound.jpg|''A view of the stab wound.'' Woundbandaged.jpg|''Booker's wound is bandaged.'' Pigeons.png|''Seagulls hunted for sport.'' view2athrill.jpg|''A view from Battleship Falls.'' Behind the Scenes *The music that plays in the Whites-Only bathrooms is Chopin's Nocturne No. 2, which is also the same music that plays at Finkton Docks. *Esther Mailer hums a song while walking up the stairs while the man with the violin accompanies her. The song's name is unknown.Ticket Booth song on violin *If the player doesn't draw a weapon on the attendant, he will pull a knife and ram it through the back of Booker's right hand. Later on in the Gondola, Elizabeth will bandage the wound and Booker will sport the bandage for the rest of the game. References Category:Columbia Entertainment Category:Battleship Bay